Chapter 298
Chapter 298 is titled "Love Song". Cover Page Volume: 32 Pg.: 47 Ace's Great Blackbeard Search Vol. 23: "Almost Forgot About the Delivery..." Short Summary Luffy finally overcomes and defeats Enel. Luffy rings the Golden Bell in hopes Mont Blanc Cricket will hear the sound of the bell and its message. Long Summary Everyone present in Skypiea looks to the sky in absolute shock, as Luffy has completely dispelled Enel's "Raigo" attack meant to destroy the entire country. Many of the citizens wonder exactly how this could have happened, as Usopp praises his captain. Amongst the Shandora ruins by Giant Jack, Wyper looks on in shock as well before exclaiming to Luffy to relight the Light of Shandora. Gan Fall agrees, pleading that Luffy will allow everyone to once again hear the "song of the island". Aboard the Maxim, Enel is mortified that Luffy has easily discharged his most powerful attack yet, as well as having once again made it to his position. Luffy states that this time, he will be the one knocking Enel off. Incensed at Luffy once again foiling his plans, Enel transorms into his ultimate state, 200 Million Volt Amaru. Enel asks if Luffy is trying to ring the bell due to the legend of its sound signifying the end of a war, and then admonishes him for believing in such nonsense. Again boasting of his strength as a god, he shocks Luffy in his new form. Luffy simply shrugs it off however, reminding Enel that electricity is useless against him as he delivers a swift kick across his face. Luffy stops suddenly however, as Enel reminds him that he has another weapon: he has stabbed Luffy in the back with his trident. Nami cries out for her captain, as Luffy agonizes from the heat of the trident. Enel taunts Luffy for his predicament, as it is Luffy's twisted arm that is actually pushing the trident deeper into him. Enel states that the only way to escape is to fall all the way back down, as he commends Luffy for making it to him once again. Luffy briefly reflects on Conis' tears over the responsibilities that are forced on the citizens of Skypeia, as well as Aisa tearfully asking him if Sky Island was truly going to disappear. He unwinds himself off of the trident, prompting Enel to taunt him once again for choosing to fall to his doom. As he plummets, Nami calls out to him. Luffy assures his navigator that he is coming back up however, as he breaks his fall by grabbing onto the edge of a cloud. Enel is astonished, and Luffy promises the god that he is going down. Luffy springs back up into the air, once again twisting his outstetched arm with the golden ball on it. Once he reaches Enel's level again, he exclaims to the god that he will make the bell ring no matter what. Enel has now drawn a second trident, promising to pierce Luffy through the heart this time. Luffy begins letting his arm unwind, and fires "Gomu Gomu no Ogon Rifle" at Enel with unprecedented speed. Enel is smashed in the face before he can even react, instantly shattering some of his teeth. His body is then violently propelled backward from the momentum of the punch. A series of flashbacks begin across Skypeia as Enel flies backward. As Wyper looks on, he is reminded of Kalgara's promise to Noland that he would ring the bell to let him know that his people are there waiting for him. Aisa and the Shandian Chief remember the beginning of the Shandian campaign in Upper Yard to reclaim the land. Nola, despite being heavily injured, remembers it's sorrow when neither Noland or Kalgara were around any longer to ring the bell. Conis remembers Gan Fall's optimism that the song of the island would eventually play once again, as she and other Skypieans look to the sky in prayer. Usopp enthusiastically cheers on Luffy, though the rest of the Straw Hats tell him to keep it down as Chopper, Pierre, and Zoro recover from their injuries. Luffy himself remembers Mont Blanc Cricket's love for adventure, and how adamant he was that no one has ever been able to prove that the Sky Island and the "City of Gold " do not exist. As Luffy finally slams Enel's body into the Golden Bell, he thinks to himself if Cricket can hear it, and realize that the Golden City has been here in the sky for the past 400 years. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Luffy finally defeats Enel. **Enel reveals a new form, "200 Million Volt Amaru". **Luffy uses an enhanced version of "Gomu Gomu no Rifle", the Ogon Rifle, taking advantage of the golden ball molted on his arm. *Luffy rings the Golden Bell. *It is confirmed that the Golden Bell was rung to signify the end of the 400-year war between the Shandians and Skypieans for control of Upper Yard. Enel hinted at this earlier in Chapter 295. Characters Anime Episode *Episode 192 (p. 2-19) Site Navigation ca:Capítol 298 it:Capitolo 298